mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Gracie
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 5 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Ryan Gracie ( ; August 14, 1974 – December 15, 2007), was a Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter with a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.BJJ.org. Ryan Gracie. www.bjj.org. URL last accessed on April 8, 2006 He was a member of the Gracie family, and the grandson of Carlos Gracie,International Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Federation. Family Tree. www.550media.com. URL last accessed on April 8, 2006. one of the founders of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.Clifton, Paul. Carley Gracie: The Lion of the Gracie Family. www.gracie.com. URL last accessed on April 8, 2006. The PRIDE organization billed Ryan as the "bad boy" of the family who reputedly gained experience fighting in the streets of Brazil. Career Ryan trained with his brother Renzo Gracie, who often served as his cornerman. He also trained Pancrase fighter Gabriel Vella and jiu-jitsu world champion Fabio Leopoldo while in Brazil. Gracie had seven fights in the PRIDE organization, with his first at PRIDE 10 in 2000 and his most recent at PRIDE Shockwave 2004. In interviews in 2004, Gracie expressed a strong interest in fighting Kazushi Sakuraba and Hidehiko Yoshida. Sakuraba, known as the "Gracie Hunter" for his many victories over the Gracie family, earlier defeated Ryan with a decision win in 2000. Personal life He was married with Andrea Cola and had a six-year old son Rayron Gracie. Gunshot injury In October 2005, Gracie suffered an accidental gunshot wound to the leg while reaching into a closet in his sister's house in Rio de Janeiro, according to a report by GracieMag.com. He was hospitalized and returned to stable condition after receiving a blood transfusion. Arrest and death Ryan was arrested twice due to his aggressive behavior. In 2000, he was arrested for stabbing someone at a Rio de Janeiro nightclub. On 14 December 2007, he was arrested for stealing a car (in which he ended up injuring a 76-year-old man's finger with a knife) and attempting to steal another car and a motorcycle. The next day at approximately 7:00am his corpse was found in his jail cell. The cause of death was apparently due to the effect of a combination of legally prescribed drugs. He tested positive for an unknown anti-anxiety drug (supposedly given to him by the doctor who was either present or in the area of the jail in which he was being detained). . The coroner's final report stated that the prescribed drugs, acting together with cocaine and marijuana, already in his bloodstream at the moment of his arrest,caused his death. Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Date !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |- | 2004-12-31 | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win | Yoji Anjo | PRIDE Shockwave 2004 | Submission (Armbar) | 1 | 8:33 |- | 2004-05-23 | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win | Ikuhisa Minowa | PRIDE Bushido 3 | Decision (Split) | 2 | 5:00 |- | 2003-10-05 | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win | Kazuhiro Hamanaka | PRIDE Bushido 1 | KO (Head Kick) | 1 | 7:37 |- | 2002-09-29 | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win | Shungo Oyama | PRIDE 22 | Technical Submission (Armbar) | 1 | 1:37 |- | 2001-07-29 | style="background: #ffcccc"|Loss | Tokimitsu Ishizawa | PRIDE 15 | TKO (Injury) | 1 | 4:51 |- | 2000-12-09 | style="background: #ffcccc"|Loss | Kazushi Sakuraba | PRIDE 12 | Decision (Unanimous) | 1 | 10:00 |- | 2000-08-27 | style="background: #ccffcc"|Win | Tokimitsu Ishizawa | PRIDE 10 | KO (Punches) | 1 | 2:16 |- References Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Brazilians of Scottish descent Category:2007 deaths es:Ryan Gracie ja:ハイアン・グレイシー pt:Ryan Gracie